The Hokage's Anger
by tacticusthe11th
Summary: Because in the end, even though a Hokage is chosen, a hidden village is a dictatorship, not a democracy, and an angry Hokage is bad for everyone. Especially stupid civilians.
1. Sarutobi

**A lot of people write stories for Naruto that have the villagers beating on him and calling him a demon. Some even have the villagers and ninja doing this in front of the Hokage. Here is how I think that would go. I don't own Naruto. **

A four year old Naruto walked down the street with the Hokage telling him about how his day had gone in his hyper active way. Sarutobi smiled at the young boy, nodding his head and every now and then adding his own bit to the conversation. Around them the villagers celebrated wildly with a parade going down the center of the street. Confetti seamed to rain down in a continuous hail. Venders had set up stalls all down the main street and lights had been strung up in anticipation of night.

However, there was a more morbid side to this celebration. Many families and lone Shinobi visited memorial stones and graveyards to leave offerings for their deceased loved ones. All of the village's ninja who weren't on duty wore clothes of mourning. Many of the stalls had children throwing blunted kunai at foam targets with the nine tailed fox painted on them. Other's offered fox furs that had been harvested just for that celebration. Of course there were other booths that you would find at any celebration.

Even among those truly celebrating and having fun there was an undercurrent of sorrow. No one had any delusions about what they were celebrating about. Yes the fox was dead, but at a great cost and no one could ever forget that.

The only exception to the sadness that had taken hold was the children. They ran around laughing and playing under the watchful eyes of their guardians. Most were too young to understand why everyone had such sad eyes. All they knew was that it was time to have fun!

Naruto and the Hokage smiled and laughed together as they walked around the village looking at the various displays and sights. Naruto was enjoying himself too much to notice the looks he got from everyone around him who wasn't a ninja. The shinobi of Konoha were too loyal to the Yondaime to disobey his last order. A few had tried to dishonor the Yellow Flash's dyeing words. They had been dealt with quickly and harshly. The shinobi may not have cared for Uzumaki Naruto, but they were loyal to the Yondaime even after his death.

The villagers were another matter. Almost none among their population stood up for the young Jinchuriki. The few who did were ostracized from the community. But the sheep of the village knew better than to voice their opinions around the wolves that guarded them. The shinobi didn't take kindly to people calling the brat a demon. Some people, however, never learn.

The Hokage and Naruto were making their way past a target booth when it happened. A man, already intoxicated, glared at the old man and young boy as they made their way past his booth. The fact that no one had used his booth all day already had the villager in a foul mood. The thought that this was because of his drunkenness never even crossed his mind.

"Demon lover," he muttered at the passing duo. Civilians all around stood still in shock before turning away, not wanting to see what would happen to the idiotic man. Shinobi tensed and prepared to throw themselves at the men and tear him limb from limb. Insulting Uzumaki was one thing, insulting the Hokage was another. A slight flick of Sarutobi's left wrist signaled his men to stand down. The old man knelt down in front of Naruto and put his hands on the young boy shoulders. Tears had already begun to gather in his eyes as every trace of happiness fled from him.

"What do you want me to do with him Naruto?" the Hokage asked quietly.

"Make him go away!" Naruto said wiping tears from his eyes before he started sobbing. The Hokage gestured to one of the female ninja in the now deathly silent crowd. She came foreword quickly, a snarl visible on her face as she passed the now shaking villager in his booth.

"Inuzuka Hana, take him back to his apartment and make sure he's comfortable," Sarutobi said, still in a deathly quiet voice.

"Yes Lord Hokage," Hana said quickly as the young chunnin scooped the sobbing Naruto up in her arms and leapt to the rooftops towards his apartment.

The Hokage turned to the villager, now white as a sheet. Naruto had no idea what his choice would cause and that was probably for the best. The last thing the boy needed on his conscience was the death of one insignificant villager. His heart was too big for someone who wanted to be a ninja.

"You know the law," the Hokage said simply.

"P-please, L-Lord Hokage, f-forgive-,"the villager started choking and grasping at his chest as the Hokage focused all of his killing intent on the doomed man. The ninja gathered around him shifted uncomfortably at the bit of killing intent that was leaking out of the old Shinobi and not focused on the man. Villagers began turning white and gasping for breath. A few wet their pants.

The booth owner fell to the ground and started convulsing as his heart began to beat erratically. It continued for a minute that seemed to stretch into an hour until, impossibly, the amount of killing intent increased and the man's heart stopped.

"Take this piece of garbage out of the village and leave him for the wolves. He doesn't get the honor of an actual burial," The hokage said coldly. He glared at the dead man for a moment before turning on his heal and walking towards Naruto's apartment, his robes billowing behind him. A ninja walked over and hefted the dead man over his shoulder. He leapt to the rooftops and headed for the village gates to carry out his lord's orders.

"H-He can't do that," a woman in the crowd of horrified villagers stuttered. A silver haired ninja with his hitaite over one eye turned and looked at her in a bored fashion.

"He's the Hokage. He can do whatever he pleases," Kakashi said simply.

**There! That's how it would go. **

**Peace,**

**Out. **


	2. The Princess of Battle

**I wasn't planning on continuing this, but I got thinking about how the council always seemed to push Tsunadae around, and it started to bug me, so I wrote this. I don't own Naruto.**

Tsunadae sat at the head of a long mahogany table in the darkened council chambers with her hands crossed in front of her face and her eyes half closed. On either side of the table sat the rest of the council with expectant looks of their faces. Among them were some of the richest and most influential civilians in all of Konoha, shinobi who had lived through two great wars, and representatives from every major ninja clan in her hidden village.

They were a very mismatched group. The only thing any of them really had in common was that they all served on the council. The civilians were greedy and spoiled, most of them with bellies almost as big as their ego's. The elder's had all been proud shinobi at one period in time, but that was years ago. Now they were old and full of pride, not in their village, but themselves. Every one of them thought that they knew how Konoha should be run and were determined to see things run their way. The clan representatives were some of the worst. They weren't even the clan heads, just people that had been appointed to represent them. These callused bastards didn't care for the village at all. All that mattered to them was the furthering of their own riches and power.

The council was so diverse that they could rarely agree on anything. That was why Tsunadae had allowed it to continue to exist. They posed no threat to her or the village and it kept all of the self absorbed idiots to busy with each other to bother her. At least that's the way it usually was. Now it seemed that they had finally managed to agree on something. Tsunadae's eyes narrowed at the council members, more specifically the blank look of Danzo. There was no evidence that he was responsible for this mess, but the Hokage knew that he was behind it. The old warlord was crafty and far too smart to be caught doing anything that would incriminate him or his Anbu Roots.

"You have no real choice in this matter Tsunadae-san. The council has decided on this act and it will be carried out. Your complaints have no merit here. The council is the ruling body of Konoha, not the Hokage," the fat civilian known as Hideyoshi said. His fat stomach jiggled as he spoke despite his efforts to hide his girth in opulent silk robes and sashes.

"Tell me, Hideyoshi-san, was this decision of the council unanimous?" Tsunadae asked, her voice little more than a whisper that echoed around the dark council chambers.

"Well no, it wasn't, but that has no bearing on this matter. The council majority has decided that Uzumaki Naruto must be executed for his failure to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Now I insist that you release us from this council room at once and have one of your Anbu carry out the order," the overweight civilian said, his face turning a sickly red and his many chins jiggling much like his belly. The princess of battle just barely resisted the urge to vomit.

"Danzo, I take it that you did not vote in favor of this, how did you phrase it Hideyoshi-san, 'Executive Order of the Council'?" Danzo looked at Tsunadae with his one remaining eye and carefully place his only hand on the table.

"Correct Tsunadae-hime. I was the only one who did not agree to this order," Danzo continued to stare at the Hokage with his one eye.

"I see. That makes this simple then," Tsunadae said, a smirk twisting her usually beautiful features. "Anbu."

Danzo didn't even flinch when Anbu members sprung from the shadows of the council room, swords already unsheathed. He didn't flinch when they plunged their swords through the chest of every council member except him, piercing their hearts. He didn't flinch when the blood from Hideyoshi sprayed across his face, or when a pool of blood began spreading across the table. When the Anbu pulled their swords out of the chests of the once illustrious councilmen and women with a sickeningly wet sound of tearing flesh, he didn't even blink. But when Tsunadae stood up from her chair at the head of the table with all the grace of a seasoned predator, he couldn't stop his small flinch, and when she looked him in the eye, small flecks of blood on her face, and gave him a Cheshire cat grin, he couldn't stop the feelings of terror that welled up inside him.

"Take the bodies to the hospital morgue. Send notices to their families and inform them that, regrettably, an Oto assassin managed to make his way to council chambers before myself or Danzo arrived and killed all of the council," the Anbu moved without hesitation, sheathing their swords and picking up the former members of the council and left silently. Only when they were completely alone did Danzo speak.

"Why?" he said simply, standing up and wiping small spots of blood off his face.

"Why did I leave you alive, when I know about your Root? Simple. I own you now Danzo. Your life belongs to me," Danzo face twisted into a sneer, "And through you, I own the Root as well," the Warlords face froze. "Listen to me well Danzo. I know that in the past you acted against Sarutobi-Sensei. So did he. He allowed you to do so because your Root are not only skilled, they have no connection to the village. So go to your little private fortress, surround yourself with your emotionless pawns; plot your little heart away. And then, use your forces and make it very clear to all of the Shinobi nations that allying with Orochimaru is unacceptable. Assassinate the Daimyo of Rice Country. Kill his allies, destroy his supply lines, and burn any village that dares to help him or shelter him. Make the shinobi world fear the will of fire once more," as Tsunadae spoke the diamond on her forehead spread out into a curving black tattoo, her illusion responding to her anger.

For a moment Danzo was completely still. Then he kneeled down on one knee at Tsunadae's feet. He bowed his head and let a small grin work it's way on to his face.

"As you command, Hokage-sama,"

**Behold, a Tsunadae that isn't a pushover. (Grins evilly)**

**Peace,**

**Out. **


	3. General Flying Fox

**This is my first update in a while, so I hope it's good. This one is focusing on Naruto as Hokage. What always bugs me about powerful Naruto is that he's always portrayed as still being nice and naive. True, a large part of him would stay the same, but you don't became a village dictator by sparing lives. **

**Peace,**

**Out. **

"Ya' always were a stubborn bastard," Naruto said casually. His office was dark and windowless, with every corner covered in shadows. A single dim light cast an orange glow on the cluttered desk. The high backed leather chair behind it had a black coat with orange flames licking at its edges draped over it.

Uchiha Sasuke's sharp eyes took all of that in with his sharingan inactive. They saw the lines that had started to wrinkle the edges of his old sensei's eye, the cold look in the eyes of Haruna Sakura as she stared just over his shoulder, the stiff forms of ANBU hiding in the shadows of the room. He saw all of that, but only the grin on his old teammates face held his attention.

"Hmph," the black eyed traitor snorted, "as if you have the right to call anyone else stubborn."

"Brave words teme. Brave and arrogant," Naruto said, his grin unwavering. "Those always were your defining characteristics. You're on your knees at my feet, your hands and chakra are bound, and that Akatsuki cloak and Oto knot are all the reason I need ta' cut your head off."

"You wouldn't," Sasuke sneered.

"You're right," Naruto chuckled. "Your eyes are worth a lot to Konoha, your knowledge of Orochimaru's hideouts and activities is worth more, even if he is dead, and your ability as a ninja is S-class easily." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's smug look. "But that isn't why you're alive,"

"What are you talking about idiot?" Sasuke snarled.

"I have sharingan eyes already. I plucked them out of Madara's head myself. My hunter Nin find more of Orochimaru's horde of supplies and jutsu with each passin' day, and I have many ninja who are as skilled as you," Naruto walked foreword until he was inches away from Sasuke. "Your alive for one reason teme. Thirteen years ago I promised Sakura-Chan that I would bring you back to Konoha. It seems only right that she decide your fate." The Rokudaime walked away from the last Uchiha and stopped in front of Sakura. "What would ya' have me do with him Sakura-chan?"

"I don't care anymore," Sakura whispered quietly.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan? Whatever your wishes are, I will honor them," Naruto said, his grin vanishing. "If you want him free and a Konoha Nin I will do it, if ya' want him as a toy I'll put the leash on him myself, and if ya' want him dead ya' just have ta' say the word." Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulders and lent his forehead against hers. The pink haired girl mimicked his movements and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I don't care what you do with him Naruto-kun," she said softly. "He isn't the person we fought so hard to bring back. He isn't our friend. Do what you want with him. I have to get back to the hospital," Sakura pulled away from Naruto and walked out of the office without one glance at Sasuke.

"Seems like you're in deep crap, eh teme?" Naruto said with a chuckle. "I wonder if anyone in Konoha would cry if I cut your head off and mounted it outside my tower."

"The elders would have a use for me," Sasuke said pointed out casually, "you could use me as a bargaining chip to get them off of your back,"

"If ya' mean Danzo and Homura and Koharu, you're wastin' your time. I killed them as soon as they gave me the hat," Naruto's grin was all teeth. "And the current council of elders has Tsunadae on it, so honestly I can do anythin' I damn well please and not have to worry about problems with the civies. All of Konoha is at my beck and call. What else have ya' got?"

"I have information about Akatsuki," the last Uchiha said calmly.

"Akatsuki is nothin' but a hollowed out shell of what it was. How could any info you have be useful?" Naruto asked calmly, his face uncharacteristically blank.

"I know the location of Pein's original body,"

"In Ame, yes I know. That isn't valuable info teme,"

"I know how to get directly to his body, how to get past all of the Ame guards without being caught, and I know his daily routine. What would that info buy me dobe?"

Naruto gave a low whistle, is eyes wide. He gestured one of his hidden Anbu over. The Hokage whispered in his ear for a moment before dismissing the Anbu and all his comrades. Kakashi glared at Sasuke before following the other Nin out of the office.

"Do you not want any witness' for my execution dobe?" Sasuke asked lightly.

"Do the world a favor and shut up Uchiha," Naruto said coldly, walking behind his desk and sitting down heavily. "Personally, I think your head would look good mounted on my wall. However, your info is too good ta' throw away so casually."

"So we can begin bargaining now?" Sasuke said with that same disinterested tone.

"In awhile teme. First we have ta' observe the proper procedures,"

"What procedures dobe?" Sasuke said with a frown.

A knock on the office door made Naruto smirk. He released a small pulse of chakra. The person on the other side of the door opened the mahogany door at the silent signal and stopped just inside the doorway.

"Hello Ino-chan! How are ya' doin' today?"

"Quite well Hokage-sama. The Anbu said that you had work for me?" Ino said with a pleased smile.

"Yes. He's right there Ino-chan," Naruto said with a lazy wave in Sasuke's direction.

"What is this dobe," Sasuke growled, glaring at the long haired Yamanaka.

"Ino-chan here has replaced Ibiki as the head of the torture and interrogation division. Can't ya' tell from the black trench coat?" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Why is she _here?_?" Sasuke said, a frantic gleam entering his eyes.

"She's here so I can know what it is that _you _know without havin' ta' bargain with some renegade Nin who turned his back on his country," Naruto said, still cheerful. "Ya' were probably hopin' that I would have been easy on ya' because we're old teammates and I've been tryin' ta' get ya' back in Konoha for years. I've got a news flash for ya' teme, ya' don't become the Hokage by bein' soft. Have fun with the bastard Ino-chan. I expect your report on my desk in three days. If there are complications then report to me and explain."

"Yes sir," Ino said with a smirk. She put a hand on the renegade Uchiha's shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto leaned back in his leather chair and gave a groan of appreciation. Th paperwork may be annoying, but the chair almost made it worth it. Not for the first time, Naruto let his thoughts drift over his life, all that he had accomplished, and what he had done. A small chuckle escaped his throat, soon building into full fledged laughter.

"I'm finally Hokage. I have the respect and admiration of all of my people, and everyone I care for is safe and strong. Now, where do I go from here?" Naruto looked over at a map of the elemental countries and smiled. "I suppose I might as well start with your dream, eh Zabuza?"

With a flick of his wrist the blond Hokage sent a kunai hurling into the map. As his laughter built up again, the kunai stayed forgotten in the map, pierced through Kirigakure no sato.


	4. World, DOMINATION!

**Okay, so I ran out of Hokage's that I can really write about. The first, second, and fourth are just really hard to write and I don't enjoy writing them either, probably because I have problems with how konoha was "founded". Then I had an idea. An awful idea. I had a horrible, awful, wonderful idea. Who says that the Hokage has to be powerful enough to destroy a village with a flick of his wrist? ****I do not own Naruto, DAMNIT!**

Iwa was burning. This wasn't anything new. In fact, Iwa had been burning for three days. It had started with the walls, which had been reduced to molten glass by the constant fire jutsu shot at it by the surrounding army. On the second day the fire spread inward and began lighting the defensive structures aflame. On the third day the fire had reached all of Iwa, though it was redundant. All of the oxygen on the inside of the city had been used to fuel the monstrous flames. It's inhabitants had been dead since day one.

The fire wasn't about killing. It was about showing the rest of the world what could happen to anyone of them that opposed their Kage. Everyone from daimyos to shinobi recognized his power and bowed before his banner. As it was supposed to be. It had been a long and treacherous road, surrounded on all sides by death and suffering, but in the end it had been worth it.

"My lord."

Kage turned and stared at the shinobi kneeling behind him. His black hair was short and held out of his face by his headband. Every part of him was bland and normal, from his flack jacket to his sandals. The only distinctive thing about him was the scarf that went all the way down to his feet.

"Yes Konohamaru?"

"_He's _here to see you," the not-so-young Sarutobi said. He never looked Kage in the eyes.

"Send him right up," the ruler said. He didn't bother to acknowledge his shinobi disappearing in shunshin, and instead turned back to watch the rest of Iwa's immolation. The fight to get to these walls had taken three months and the casualty list was far longer than he was comfortable with. He had accomplished his goal, but the cost...

"Was it worth it?"

Kage turned his head briefly and glanced at the shinobi he hadn't even felt approaching. His shaggy blond hair was just long enough to shadow his eyes. The black flames along the edges of his red haori danced in the breeze generated by the very real flames several hundred feet away.

"Victory at any cost. That has always been our creed. Have you changed your mind Naruto?"

The jinchuriki walked up next to the man who was the emperor of all the elemental nations. He snorted and stared at the walls of flames in facination.

"That isn't what I meant. I could have easily taken this town. There was no need for you to bring in the entire army just to squash one las bug." His slitted blue eyes cut into the plain brown ones of his counterpart. "What was the point? Many of your men are dead or dying. This expedition has cost your empire a lot more than just money or man power. It's taxed the entire continent. Why?"

"Because, old friend, I needed to make a point," Kage said, turning to face his companion fully. "If I just had you come in with the Juubi every time I had a problem then the people would lose faith that I can lead them as well as I say I can. This isn't just a war for land or power. It is a war for the hearts and minds of every man woman and child on our continent. With this victory I cement their faith in me, and with that faith I can set my sights beyond our shores without having to worry about an uprising or a rebellion."

the two most powerful men in the elemental nations turned and continued to watch a once great city burn to the ground. The fire was so hot that even the great stone tower of the Tsuchikage had begun to melt. All around the pair the flurry of activity that all armies generated continued on. Soldiers ran to and from their commanders, delivering messages and doing patrols. The only island of calm in the entire mess was Kage's tent.

"There's something that has been bothering me for a long time," Kage said after several moments of silence. "Why did you support me? I had always thought that it was your dream to become Hokage. Why did you help me take it from you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the fire and remained silent. He idly stretched out a hand towards the towering flames in the distance. For a moment they remained as they were, dancing back and forth as great towers of destruction and death. Then they curled up, high above the city, then out. They stretched and contorted until a giant fist of flame hovered over the ruins before crashing back into it.

"Because I made a promise," Naruto said. His friend turned away from the spectacle that had been made and cocked and eyebrow at the blond demon container.

"What kind of promise could have made you give up your dream? Better yet, what kind of promise could have made you give up on your peace loving ideals and kill so many people?"

"The Juubi helped with the killing."

"It influenced your mind?" Kage asked, alarmed.

"No, not at all. I did that on my own. When I tricked Madara, and twisted the Gedo Maizo to seal all of the bijuu inside me, all I was thinking about was saving the people I loved. The amount of power it gave me though..." Naruto paused, his head falling, "it was beyond anything I had ever experienced. At first I was happy. I thought to myself 'now I can protect everyone'. Then Sakura was killed, and I just _willed _her to come back, to be with me again, and she was alive. I could bring any human back from the dead, whenever I wanted to. When I realized that, when I realized that I was more or less a god, humans just started to seem so, insignificant."

"And your promise?" Kage pushed.

"I promised my sensei, Jiraiya, that I would bring peace to the world. When I started losing touch with humanity, I realized that I couldn't do that. How could I save the world when I wouldn't even really care if it all burned? After all, I could just remake it later. I needed someone else to bring order to this world. I chose you."

"That's it?"

"That's it," Naruto said. He chuckled and turned away from the flames. "And you, Shikamaru? What made you want to take up a job that was so work intensive, when you are such a lazy ass, hmn? What drives you to conquer like you do?"

The Nara looked at the ground and smirked. The light from the Iwa pyre illuminated the bags under his eyes and made the gray hair at his temples glow. Wrinkles crinkled at the corners of his mouth.

"_The challenge_. It's taken me forty years to take control of this continent. All of the provinces are at peace. I have learned more doing this than I ever have from any other endeavor in my life. Next time it will go much quicker, and the time after that even faster, and when there are no challenges left," the smirk fell and the older man looked to his eternally young friend, "I will give it to you to lead. Perhaps having to worry about the problems of so many lives will ground you a bit, make you more human."

"Is that your prediction, Mr. master strategist?" Naruto said, a smirk tugging at his lips and twisting the four, thick blue possession whiskers on his cheeks.

"Don't be ridiculous," Shikamaru said, walking towards the entrance of his tent, "trying to predict you is far too troublesome."


End file.
